


Balance

by PeachyBaby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: There are no expectations here in the low light of the rebel base, two beds pushed together and it's still cramped, and everything is good, everything is how it should be.





	Balance

The universe is so large. So incredibly vast. Rey has barely seen a slice of it.   
She's seen the dark side, she's seen greed, and hate, murder and hatred. But she has seen the light, new life sprouting before her very eyes. Green grass underneath her fingertips.   
Rey knows balance. Can feel it here, laying here with the four of them. Their lovely in-between.

There are no expectations here in the low light of the rebel base, two beds pushed together and it's still cramped, and everything is good, everything is how it should be. Finn is asleep on his stomach, and Poe runs his hands tentatively over Finn's spine and sighs.

Rose scoots closer to her, pressing her head under Rey's chin. Rey giggles at the feeling of Rose's hair tickling the soft underneath of her chin, and she knows where she belongs.

Here there is no good, there is no evil. There is only love, and in those millions of interpretations of what that word should mean Rey lies comfortable underneath military grade bedsheets, her favorite people in the entire galaxy drifting asleep close by, and everything is safe.

Rose presses little kisses to her jaw, nibbling at the juncture where her neck meets her shoulders, and Rey sighs. It feels nice, this human contact. Foreign, yet somehow so familiar.

  
Everything is okay here. No one here wants her to be anyone. No one here expects her to be a jedi. No one here wants her to turn, one side or the other.   
In this lovely in between, there is only four. A man who's bad at taking orders , a woman birthed from sand, and a man who defied, and a woman with the resistance in her blood.

  
And that will just have to do.


End file.
